Mi nombre es Charlie
by Neran
Summary: Año 1989, Hogwarts. Charlie es un chico de 16 años normal... Y le gustan las chicas. Aunque nunca se haya fijado de esa manera en Nynphadora Tonks. Un castigo hará que Charlie cambie de opinion al respecto. Respuesta al Reto de Parejas Extrañas


_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**_

_Fic de Charlie y Tonks, es una pareja nada cannon, pero siempre me ha llamado mucho la atención. Me alegra haber tenido el valor de escribir algo de ellos aunque no sea gran cosa. _

_Mi idea siempre ha sido que tuvieron que coincidir en Hogwarts, puesto que se llevan solo un año. De ahí salió esta historia. Espero que la disfruteis y me dejeis vuestra opinion._

_besos._

_Neran_

**Mi nombre es Charlie**

Estaba sentado en el banco del pasillo, mirando distraidamente por la ventana, esperando que McGonagal saliera de su despacho para imponerle su castigo. Tras los cristales de la ventana podían apreciarse los tonos rojizos de un perfecto atardecer de Otoño. Movía el pié derecho, golpeando el suelo nerviosamente una y otra vez. Claro que estaba nervioso, estaba esperando el primer castigo, por algo serio, que Charlie Weasley había recibido en su vida.

Algo infinitamente mas serio que una blugger implantada dudosamente por accidente en la cabeza del capitán de Slytherin.

Al fin la puerta del despacho se abrió y la profesora salió con paso elegante, seguida por una chica de cabello negro y ojos castaños, ruborizada casi cómicamente y con la camisa aun a medio abrochar. _A medio desabrochar_, se corrigió Charlie mentalmente.

-Señor Weasley.- Charlie se levantó del banco, sabía lo que le esperaba. Peor, no lo sabía. La chica que saliera tras la profesora echó a correr pasillo arriba, probablemente a la sala común de Ravenclaw.- Pase a mi despacho.

Y así lo hizo. Sentándose en la silla que quedaba delante del escritorio de caoba de la profesora. Mirándola sentarse detrás, con una ceja levantada y su mirada escéptica de siempre.

-No voy a preguntarle lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer con la señorita Hickman en el cuarto de las escobas...- Charlie tragó en seco, aguantaría cualquier castigo, pero no el dejar la liga de quidditch al principio de la temporada. No con el primer partido contra Ravenclaw tan cerca. –Supongo que sabe que estaban violando las normas del colegio...

-Sí, profesora...- Bajó la cabeza avergonzado. McGonagal no lo entendía, él solo tenía 16 años.

-Y supongo que comprenderá que debo aplicarle un castigo consecuente con sus actos...- La garganta se le había secado, por mas que intentaba tragar saliva, el nudo de su estómago no se aflojaba. Asintió con la cabeza baja todavía. –Serán 50 puntos menos para Griffindor y una semana de castigo abrillantando la sala de los trofeos. ¿Lo ha entendido?

-Sí, profesora.- Rechinó los dientes. Esa semana de castigo podía costarle la derrota frente a Ravenclaw.

Se marchó del despacho después de concretar la hora del castigo que empezaría al día siguiente, lunes, al concluir el horario de las clases. Así que ni siquiera tendría tiempo para hacer los deberes, mucho menos entrenar al quidditch. _Cálmate... por lo menos no te ha quitado de la liga._

Al día siguiente ya estaba en el lugar del castigo a la hora indicada. Filch, el conserje cascarrabias, le había entregado un cubo lleno de agua con poción jabonosa maloliente y una balleta raída. Miró desde el umbral de la puerta la larga sala de los Trofeos, sucios y polvorientos durante años.

Decidió comenzar su tarea, empezando por las estanterías pegadas al suelo. No por nada en particular, solo era que no sabía por donde empezar. El movimiento de la puerta al abrirse le distrajo de la copa de plata a medio limpiar que tenía entre las manos. Caminando hacia donde estaba él, una chica con el pelo corto y rosa chicle, llevaba un cubo idéntico al suyo y otra balleta mohosa. Charlie empezó a pensar que lo de limpiar la sala de los trofeos era un castigo mas frecuente de lo que creía.

-Hola.- lo saludó la chica. Charlie sabía quien era, aunque solo de oídas. La única metamorfomaga del colegio. Nynphadora Tonks. Curiosamente Hufflepuff.- Menuda lata... esto nos llevará horas...

-Hola.- le devolvió él el saludo, tratando de volver a prestar atención a su copa ignorando cuales quiera que fueran los motivos que habrían llevado a un Hufflepuff a esa situación.

-Oh, tú eres el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Griffindor, el buscador ¿no? –La chica cogió una placa de la misma estantería que estaba limpiando Charlie, pasándole por encima el trapo de manera distraída.

-Mi nombre es Charlie.- Le gustaba que reconocieran sus méritos, pero todo tenía un límite. Era obvio que era el capitán del equipo y también era obvio que jugaba como buscador. La maldita copa se resistía a quedar limpia del todo.

-Yo soy Tonks.- Le tendió una mano, mojada y algo sucia, con la que había estado cogiendo el trapo. Charlie miró la mano y sonrió, estrechándola. Extrañamente complacido de que ella no hubiera hecho intentos por limpiarse la mano antes de tendérsela. Tonks sonrió también. _Qué chica tan extraña_, pensó el pelirrojo.

Al final el castigo no estuvo tan mal como Charlie se esperaba, la tal Tonks era divertida, se tomaba cosas como ese castigo con mucho humor y le arrancaba sonrisas que él mismo no sabía que tenía. El par de horas estipulado que tenían que estar limpiando pasó casi sin darse cuenta. Ni siquiera habían logrado limpiar una cuarta parte de la sala, pero eso a Charlie no le preocupaba.

Lo único que le preocupaba cuando se tendió en la cama del dormitorio de los chicos de sexto, era el partido contra Ravenclaw la siguiente semana.

O.O.O.O.O

Nynphadora Tonks, de Hufflepuff, quinto curso, metamorfomaga y auténtica fan descontrolada de las Brujas de Macbeth. Charlie sabe que es una chica simple y simpática, con el pelo rosa y de punta, y una nariz respingona que gusta de cambiar a placer en los momentos mas inesperados. En realidad sabe pocas cosas de ella. No sabe, por ejemplo, como le gusta tomar el café por las mañanas, ni siquiera si le gusta el café, no sabe nada de su color favorito o de esos olores que le traen sensaciones y recuerdos de su infancia. No sabe qué cara pone cuando ve los tonos melocotones y morados del atardecer.

No sabe muchas cosas, es cierto. En realidad se muere por saberlas, después de todo es un chico de 16 años. Y no es que esa chica le parezca especialmente guapa, tal vez si se fija un poco mas en ella lo sea, quien sabe, pero no le importa. A Charlie solo le importa que se siente cómodo a su lado cuando ambos se ríen en la sala de los trofeos.

-Weasley .- la irritante voz del profesor Slughorn, de Pociones, le sacó de su ensoñación a la velocidad de la luz.- Espero, por su propio bien, que haya prestado atención a la manera de preparar esta complicadísima poción, ya que es una de las posibilidades que podrían caer en el examen final del curso.

Se maldijo por lo bajo por haberse distraído tan fácilmente. Charlie no era un estudiante modelo que digamos, pero sus notas no eran malas. A decir verdad no tenían nada que envidiarles a las de su hermano Bill. Aun así se pasó el resto de la hora de Pociones apuntando minuciosamente cada palabra que salía entre los bigotes de morsa del profesor. No se permitiría ni una sola distracción mas.

En ese momento no le dio la suficiente importancia. Realmente no parecía un hecho relevante que el motivo de su distracción fuera la metamorfomaga del nombre ridículo a la que, hasta la tarde, anterior solo conocía de vista y de las cosas que de ella se decían. Prestó atención a su poción, desestimando una vez mas todas las cosas que le gustaría saber de Nynphadora Tonks.

Esa tarde, tan puntual que no se reconocía a sí mismo, se encontró con el cubo y la balleta raída delante de la puerta de la sala de los trofeos. Respiró hondo, tratando de deshacer esa especie de _no se qué_ que parecía haberse hecho dueño de su estómago, haciéndolo girar en ángulos imposibles y dar vueltas de campana. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. No estaba nervioso, solo tenía que entrar ahí, saludar a Tonks y empezar a limpiar los trofeos acumulados durante los siglos. No.Estaba.Nervioso.

Cogió aire, mandando a la mierda cualquier pensamiento racional o irracional, y abrió la puerta. Y ella ya estaba allí, _Venga, ahora la saludas y te vas a aquel rincón apartado a limpiar los premios de los empollones_. La saludó con la mano que no tenía ocupada en cerrar la puerta. Ella sonreía, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la túnica del colegio arrugada, el cubo a su lado lleno de agua, con las manos retorcía la sucia balleta. Tenía un pañuelo negro anudado a la cabeza a la manera pirata. Charlie sonrió al verla, estaba realmente graciosa.

-¿Se puede saber de qué diablos te ríes? -Le había visto reírse, mierda. El pelirrojo sintió como toda su sangre se le acumulaba en la cara.

-De que me recuerdas a mi madre con ese pañuelo en la cabeza y la balleta en la mano.- volvió a reír, realmente era verdad. Ella le miró perpleja por su desfachatez antes de contraatacarle cuando el chico se arremangaba la túnica y se ponía manos a la obra.

-Vaya, es curioso que lo menciones Charile.-Esa sonrisa pícara no presagiaba nada bueno.- Nunca hubiera pensado que tu verdadera vocación fuera ser _chacha_...

-Muy graciosa...

Ese día tampoco avanzaron demasiado en su tarea, pero qué importaba, se lo habían pasado en grande. Charlie se dejó caer desordenadamente en su cama aquella noche, pensando. Quizás apenas era consciente de lo que pensaba, tal vez sí, pero como estaba al borde del sueño no le dio importancia al hecho de que con los ojos cerrados solo fuera capaz de ver la sonrisa de Tonks con un pañuelo anudado a la cabeza. No tenía apenas importancia el hecho de que la última cosa que pensara antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo fuera en la llegada de la siguiente hora de castigo.

O.O.O.O.O

Era ya Jueves. Un jueves mas del mes de Octubre, un jueves cualquiera a simple vista. Quizás sí, pero había algo que no encajaba del todo en el ambiente habitual de un jueves previo al primer partido de quidditch de la temporada.

Charlie Weasley se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Griffindor, tomándose una tostada con mantequilla y un café cargado para despejarse un poco. Hasta ahí todo normal, salvo por el hecho de que el partido contra Ravenclaw sería ese mismo sábado y el capitán del equipo de Griffindor, Charlie, apenas daba señales de haberse enterado. Si se le miraba de cerca, se podían a preciar los surcos delgados y morados debajo de sus ojos azules. Estaba pálido, quizá mas de lo habitual y sus numerosas pecas hacían contraste con su piel blanca. Y si uno se fijaba, hasta podía seguir la trayectoria que seguían sus ojos, hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff.

La clase de Transformaciones empezaría en pocos minutos, pero el pelirrojo capitán del equipo de quidditch tenía pocos ánimos de ir a escuchar como McGonagal explicaba la manera de transformar teteras en conejos y cosas por el estilo. Solo tenía ganas de dormir. Sí, echarse una larga y perezosa siesta de la que no se despertaría hasta la hora en que tuviera que ir a cumplir con el castigo. Aunque, si apuraba, ni de ir al castigo tenía ganas. Eso era normal, lo que no era normal es que los días previos hubiera tenido unas ganas locas de limpiar trofeos polvorientos. Mentira, no quería limpiar trofeos, pero tenía unas ganas enormes de hablar con Nynphadora Tonks.

El hecho de que pareciera cansado y se sintiera casi enfermizo se debía, en su mayor parte, a que llevaba un par de noches sin dormir. ¿El motivo? Ni él mismo se atrevía a reconocerlo porque cuando levantaba un poco el velo le entraban los sudores y la fiebre. Una fiebre con nombre y apellidos: Nynphadora Tonks. Él pensaba que era por los castigos, el llegar de la sala de trofeos y acostarse directamente, por eso soñaba con ella. Lo que no lograba explicarse y casi le daba miedo, era otra cosa. No soñaba solo con Tonks, soñaba lengua, sudor y manos calientes con Nynphadora Tonks.

Se levantó de un brinco, dejando a medias su café. Si seguía sentado un minuto mas, pensando en esas cosas, tendría que volver a su habitación y darse otra ducha de otra hora para poder asistir a las clases sin ir dando el espectáculo por los pasillos. Decidió ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fueran mechones de pelo rosa sobre piel blanca y suave. Quidditch. Sí, parecía una buena distracción. El sábado sería el partido contra Ravenclaw... ¡El partido era el sábado! Dios santo, no había entrenado nada desde la semana anterior ¿porqué nadie le había dicho nada? Pensaba matar al pequeño Oliver Wood en cuanto le pillara en la comida.

El día pasó de largo casi sin darse cuenta, ocupado como estaba en repasar con Wood las tácticas para el partido contra Ravenclaw. El joven Wood tenía talento para el quidditch, Charlie siempre lo había pensado. Cuando llegó la hora de ir a cumplir su condena, tardó un rato en aceptar que no le quedaba mas remedio que ir y afrontar su destino. Nadie creería que fuera tan terrible limpiar unos pocos trofeos centenarios con una Hufflepuff, pero para Charlie sería una tortura china, estaba seguro.

Esta vez ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de pararse delante de la puerta a tomar valor. Ya no le quedaba nada. No comprendía como el sombrero le había puesto en Griffindor, era imposible que un Griffindor de 16 años estuviera tan acobardado como lo estaba él solo por pasar un par de horas con una Hufflepuff en la sala de los trofeos. Con Tonks y su cabello rosa y sus manos blancas, pequeñas y empapadas de agua. Los dos solos, respirando el mismo aire, durante dos desesperantes horas en las que él desearía infinidad de veces arrojarla contra la pared, sin importarle si le hacía daño o no, y besarle la boca hasta que Nynphadora Tonks dejara de saber como se llamaba. Hasta que él mismo perdiera el sentido.

Esas sonrisas y las copas en las pequeñas manos, hacían que el tiempo se hiciera eterno, que esas dos horas se convirtieran en semanas mientras Charlie las rozaba, mas queriendo que sin querer, al coger otra copa que limpiar de la estantería. Sentía el corazón palpitando en su pecho, las manos le temblaban y a veces prefería no hablar por no saber si podría controlar algo, no sabía el qué, pero que se moría por decir. La mirada de ella chispeaba, color chocolate, a la luz de las antorchas de la sala. Las manos de ella, tan suaves que Charlie no podía dejar de mirarlas y anhelar su caricia, le rozaban, le tocaban. En los brazos, la espalda, las manos, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara y se preguntara el motivo de que las manos de ella buscaran su tacto.

Esa noche la cascada de agua caliente y jabón perfumado calló sobre Charlie antes de meterse en la cama, intentando calmarse, buscar un poco de relajación para poder dormir. Soñaría con ella, estaba seguro, pues también lo hacía estando despierto. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Al principio no le había parecido tan guapa. Y tal vez no lo era, qué mas daba.

Cerró los ojos. Sonrió. Allí estaba ella, sonriéndole, solo para él, como siempre. Sus finas y blancas manos tocaban su pecho y rozaban su cuello. Y él se dejaba hacer, con las manos al rededor de la cintura de ella, casi notando el tacto de su pelo rosa en su cara. Su cuello era tan suave que lo besaba y sus labios parecían tan dulces que los mordía casi con violencia para apoderarse de ellos.

Y así pasaba la noche, jadeando en sueños y enredándose entre las sábanas. Despertando desesperado en mitad de la noche solo para darse cuenta de que necesitaría otra ducha. Una ducha con el agua a 0 grados.

O.O.O.O.O

Estaba de mal humor, tenía que reconocerlo. Cogió su café con ambas manos temblorosas, clavando su mirada en la otra punta del gran comedor, donde, aun a esa distancia, podía ver entre la gente la llamativa cabellera rosa responsable de sus desvelos y demases ajetreos nocturnos. Charlie Weasley había llegado a su cupo, después de ese día, si continuaba así, reventaría.

Terminó su desayuno, asistió a sus clases, igual que un zombie, con la mente ocupada solo en una cosa. Algo con el pelo rosa y los ojos del color del chocolate. Algo que deboraría como un animal a la menor oportunidad. Y para colmo el partido era al día siguiente. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Wood, _Relájate... Es solo el primer partido del año, tranquilo..._ Pero sabía perfectamente que no era eso lo que le tenía tan preocupado.

Cuando terminaron las clases estaba que se subía por las paredes. La puerta de la sala de los trofeos parecía mas grande y sólida que nunca, tenía la impresión de que si intentaba empujarla no se movería. Su estómago estaba en una montaña rusa de esas antiguas de madera, sintiendo todo su traqueteo, y su cabeza parecía una olla express que no tardaría demasiado en estallar. _Mi nombre es Charlie... y soy un Griffindor._

Y cuando, después de diez minutos detrás de la puerta, se decidió a entrar, allí estaba ella. Subida a un par de estanterías para alcanzar los trofeos de las baldas mas altas, con la túnica del colegio en el suelo y la falda del uniforme subiendo al tiempo que estiraba el brazo para alcanzar las copas. Charlie tragó en seco, quedándose paralizado. Ni su mente parecía funcionar correctamente. Esos calcetines blancos subiendo por las piernas redondas, finas y perfectas de Tonks parecía ser lo único que existía en el mundo. Eso y el cosquilleo que comenzaba en su ingle y recorría todo su cuerpo.

El pié de ella resbaló al intentar bajar de las baldas. Era casi un metro de caída contra el suelo de piedra. Un grito ahogado y la muda expresión de terror en la cara de la chica le hicieron reaccionar por fin. Y el cerebro de Charlie Weasley volvió a la vida.

Un segundo. Dos.

Sus brazos la apretaban contra él con fuerza, como si todavía continuara cayendo y no se atreviera a soltarla. Ahora podía aspirar el aroma de su pelo, a frutas del bosque, y podía sentir su textura contra la piel de la cara. Y su cuerpo, su menudo y ligero cuerpo pegado al suyo centímetro a centímetro. Ella soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones, relajándose entre los brazos fuertes del pelirrojo. Y quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasó, pero ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de que tal vez llevaban una eternidad abrazados. Quizá solo unos pocos segundos, qué importaba, se sentían tan bien...

-Deberías tener mas cuidado... -le dijo él, separándola de su cuerpo y haciendo que se diese la vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó, nunca se avergonzaría lo suficiente de su torpeza.

-Lo siento, soy algo torpe por naturaleza.- le sonrió y Charlie se quedó hipnotizado, sin poder quitar los brazos que la sujetaban por los hombros, suave pero de manera firme. Era tan cálido el calor de su cuerpo.- A decir verdad soy lo mas torpe que ha pisado Hogwarts desde que fue inaugurado...

Y ese fue el momento en el que Charlie supo que estallaría si no la besaba. La necesitaba, necesitaba conocer el tacto de esos labios jugosos y su sabor, necesitaba enredar sus dedos entre el corto pelo rosa, saber cuan suave podía llegar a ser. Necesitaba sentirla respirando agitada contra él y con el cuerpo temblando.

Así que lo hizo. No contra una pared, con sus propios brazos le bastaba para pegarla a él, para fundirse con ella. Le bastaba una sola mano para acariciar su pequeño cuerpo y solo los labios para abrir la diminuta boca y recorrer cada húmedo rincón con su lengua. Y no le hacía falta nada para sentir su respiración contra la cara y el cuerpo temblando, buscando pegarse mas al suyo y sentir... Sentirle.

Y su propio cuerpo era recorrido por escalofríos en distintas direcciones al sentir la lengua de ella dentro de su boca, tan suave y caliente, acariciándola. Ahora sí la pegó a una pared llena de estanterías, sin importarle si tiraba los trofeos al suelo o no. Le acarició el pelo, bajando por el cuello mientras lo besaba y seguía acariciando su espalda con una mano. Su cintura y tal vez un poco mas abajo. Ella ahogó un gruñido en su boca, pero no hizo nada para que Charlie se detuviera, al contrario, empezó a frotarse contra él mientras recorría la ancha espalda cubierta de tela.

Charlie alargó un brazo hasta llegar a un muslo, apretarlo y acariciarlo, retirando la falda hacia arriba y perdiendo su mano en la piel suave del muslo de Tonks. Besando su boca, queriendo comérsela mientras sentía que ardía por dentro y que por fuera estaba empapando la ropa de sudor. Los ojos de Tonks estaban velados, oscuros... Y le miraban como un depredador a su presa. Charlie sintió un pinchazo en la ingle ante este pensamiento y el roce de las manos de Tonks hacía el resto.

Las lejanas campanadas de un reloj lejano les interrumpió de la peor manera posible. Se separaron despacio, tratando de no parecer que respiraban agitados y no aparentar que dudaban de lo que hubieran hecho si las campanadas del reloj no les llegan a detener. Se miraron sonrojados, ardiendo y pensando en los labios que podrían apagar ese calor.

-Es tarde... -Charlie se separó de ella, sin mirarla a los ojos, porque como viera el chocolate ardiendo al fuego no podría contenerse de volver a besarla con locura.

-Sí, deberíamos irnos antes de que nos cace Filch... O peor, esa gata escuálida... -Charlie sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, rozando algunos mechones de pelo suelto que caían sobre la cara de la chica.

-¿Irás mañana a ver el partido?

-¿Griffindor contra Ravenclaw? -Charlie asintió. ¿Como podía estar nervioso por escuchar su respuesta?

-Sí, a las 11.- Ella se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, mirando hacia arriba dubitativa. Fría calculadora de sus reacciones. Aparentemente.

-Como Hufflepuff que soy debería animar a mi equipo pero... -le clavó los ojos marrones, haciendo que Charlie tuviera que contener sus impulsos mas primarios una vez mas.- Por ser tú haré una excepción, capitán de Griffindor...

Y sin mas la chica se estiró hasta rozar los labios del pelirrojo con los suyos en un fugaz beso de despedida que presagiaba mas fogosos encuentros. Tonks se despidió con la mano cuando cerraba la puerta de la sala de los trofeos y Charlie se quedaba allí plantado, sin saber que hacer, porque tenía la firme convicción de que si caminaba un solo paso, se caería de la nube donde estaba subido. Sonrió, dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba nervioso, ni por el castigo, ni por el partido, ni por no poder dormir esa noche, ni tampoco por volver a ver a Tonks al día siguiente.

Realmente, estaba feliz como nunca se había sentido.

**Fin.**


End file.
